The Shortest Map Game Ever (map game)
I remember everything from those days...when things got nasty. The world was in an age of innovation and technological progress unlike any other age mankind has seen. But at the same time, it was a world where it was dangerous and unstable. The Cold War ended two decades prior, but the rules had changed. No longer was the geopolitical landscape a confrontation of two superpowers, but it was a confrontation between the status quo and change. I remember those days as if it was yesterday. Regardless of my feelings for those days, it was the world I spent the remainder of my childhood in. This was the era that began the world as we knew it. Welcome to ... THE SHORTEST MAP GAME EVER. The Map 2016 AD The Oppressors *'Dictator JoshTheRoman' *'Usurper Nathan1123 ' *'Tyrant United Republic ' Nations *'Nations in bold are reserved for users of plausible reputation.' *When posting as your nation, make sure you use the name of your nation that is directly on the nation list or something similar to it. *You can either play as a nation or a large organization. Major Nations *'American Empire - Scrawland Scribblescratch' *'People's Republic of China - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe)' *'United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland - Person67' *'Russian Federation - Kostdanila ' *'Fourth Reich - Vatonica' *'Japan - BOZISTANBALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL' *'French Republic - ' Europe *Popeman / Holy See - Oh, I didn't mean to push that button! † Oh, well leave a message I guess *Republic of Poland - Polska cannot into space *Sensual Republic of Croatia - SkyGreen24 *Romania - #NIHILSINDEO *Transdniestria - Asia * Dragon Kingdom of Bhutan - #TotallyRelevant * Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea (True Korea) - Kim Jung Un The Dear Leader * Republic of Korea - KawaiiKame * The Etrrnal Persian Empire - * Islamic Republic of Pakistan - ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! Africa * South Africa - RedDragon2000 *Imperial Republic of Chad - CHAD STRONK **People's Republic of Chad (Communist Rebels) - MAKE CHAD GREAT AGAIN North America South America *Federative Republic of Brazil - Warrioroffreedom123 * People's Republic of Venezuela (Communist) - The.Brick.Battle (talk) 01:12, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Oceania * Australia - Orwell The Game 2016 Try to keep it semi-plausible; i.e Pakistan could nuke India after intense border conflicts because of their past history. ''' * '''People's Republic Of Venezuela: After our glorious revolution we set up as a free state health care for the people of our nation and solve our nation's food problems by nationalizing farms turning them into cooperative farms that can produce 2 times as much food. Also we make jobs and expand the economy by expanding our oil production and arms manufacturing sectors. However secretly we are recruiting large numbers of soldiers into the armed forces and we are drawing up battle plans for the invasion of our neighbor Guyana. *'The Eternal Persian Empire:After protests,the Iran Government renames the country to the Eternal Persian Empire.'We request Iraq and Afghanistan join our nation.(Mod Response)'The Satrapies of Media,Persia,and Parthia are formed. That better? *'japan:' The nation works on making a a srep to unite Korea with it plans to kill Kim Jun Un and the who ever the S.Korean leader is. We begin to fix our army but a Coup happen after the leader droped a pack of noddles on the leader of the Brass of the army. *North Korea: Meanwhile, more Kimmist temples are built. Kimism rises in popularity and gains more followers. Category:Map Games Category:The Shortest Map Game Ever